1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable reaction module and particularly to a reaction module for small amount of fluid that includes a plural number of test agent rooms which are able to communicate fluidly with a reaction chamber for performing tests with a high degree of safety, convenience and mobility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally when there is a need to do chemical or biochemical testing, particularly field testing, people have to carry a variety of test glasses, tubes, graduated cup, burette, etc. These facilities and equipments are fragile and should be handled with great care. Moreover the chemicals and agents being used are mostly hazardous to human beings and their disposal after the test could easily produce a pollution problem. All this makes field testing tedious and high risk work begging for improvement.